This invention relates to a system and method for radio communication to vehicles.
It is known in the broadcast industry to provide broadcast programs over public airways, through proprietary cable systems, over computer networks such as the Internet, and through satellite broadcast.
It is known for the in-home entertainment industry to provide devices that allow the selection and recording of a regularly broadcast program for play back at a later time. This accommodates users that cannot watch the program during broadcast and users that desire to take breaks during viewing of a program without missing parts of the program.
It is known for the in-home computer industry to provide software that plays audio files on demand. Users can create audio file libraries by downloading files on the internet or by uploading files off of recorded media, such as compact discs. When downloading over the internet, the user visits a web site, selects one or more titles, and causes a downloading directed to the user""s computer.
Digital radio technology has been developed for operation over AM and FM carrier frequencies. Digital radio technology allow broadcast of digital signals, analog signals, or both digital and analog signals. Digital radio technology allows increased data content in a given station bandwidth compared to conventional AM and FM technologies. This data content may be in the form of high quality digital audio broadcast and/or non-audio digital data. Example digital radio technology is Ibiquity HD Radio.
Advantageously, this invention provides a radio communication system and method.
Advantageously, this invention provides a radio communication system and method particularly suitable for use with motor vehicles. Advantageously, this invention provides a radio communication system and method that utilizes the increased information capacity of digital radio technology to allow a form of targeted radio advertising to vehicle passengers. More particularly, an advantage of this invention is the use of the digital radio data bandwidth to broadcast multiple content on a single station (for example, AM or FM) and having the radio receiver select the desired broadcast based upon criteria at the receiver. In a preferred example, the radio station broadcasts simultaneously two (or more) commercials, one targeting vehicles with one passenger and another targeting vehicles with multiple passengers. The vehicle radio communicates with other vehicle systems or sensors to determine the number of occupants in the vehicle. The radio then selects one of the two simultaneous commercials to allow target advertising by playing one of the commercials if the vehicle has a single occupant and by playing the other of the commercials if the vehicle has multiple occupants.
Advantageously then, according to a preferred example, this invention provides a radio communications method comprising the steps of: selecting a first content, selecting a second content, substantially simultaneously broadcasting digital information representing the first and second contents, receiving in a vehicle the broadcast of digital information representing the first and second contents, receiving a sensor signal indicating a number of passengers in the vehicle, selecting one of the first and second contents in response to the sensor signal, and playing the selected content over an audio system in the vehicle.
Advantageously then, according to a preferred example, this invention provides a radio apparatus comprising: a radio for receiving digital broadcasts containing two or more contents substantially simultaneously broadcast over a single broadcast channel; one or more sensors for detecting a status of the vehicle, a selection function for selecting one of the contents; and an audio output for playing the selected content.